Sakura Captured
by FullMetalAlchemist01
Summary: Sakura gets captured? By who? None other than the man she had taught herself to hate. Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 rude awakening

Sakura opens her eyes to see the bright light coming in her bedroom window and she turns her head to look out of it to see Sai sitting on her roof and she blushes jumping out of bed slipping her robe on over top of her tank top and shorts. She stomps over to her window slamming it open.

"SAI WHAT ARE THE HELL YOU DOING OUT THERE!" she yells as Sai turns to look at her and smiles one of his weird smiles.

"Morning ugly," he greets her. Sakura clinches her fist as her teeth grind together and she looks at him with a fake smile she was well known for.

"Sai why don't you run alone, I'll meet Naruto, Kakashi, and you at the opening in the woods for training in awhile," she says and Sai stands up nodding, "and Sai, if I ever wake up to see your ugly ass sitting on my rooftop again I swear to god I'm going to beat the shit out of you," she slams her window shut and walking away.

"Not much of a morning person I see," he said before jumping down and started to walk off to meet Naruto and Kakashi for training.

Sakura walks into her bathroom sighing as she turns on the water and pulling down her hair out of the pigtails it was in. She looks at herself in the mirror closing her eyes to see Sasuke when he was young, then she remembered waking up on that bench… God knows how many years ago that was. She opens her eyes back up and looks at herself in the mirror her eyes growing hard as she looked in the mirror, "We will find you Sasuke," she whispers before taking off her clothes and jumping into the shower.

Sakura walks down the road wearing her usual outfit that she got after Naruto returned from training and she was starting harder training with Lady Tsunada. The best way to describe her look was a cute yet sexy mix to a ninja's outfit. Her top was pink and was cut right above her belly button and clung to her curves. Her pants where kind of baggy like Shikamaru's had been in his first years. Her blue shoes remained the same as well as her medical bag around her waist. She smiles remembering how fun it was training with Tsunada, well… most of the time it was until you made her mad that is. She snaps out of her memories as she continues to walk down the road. Lots of the town's people smiled waving to her telling her good morning. She, of course, looked back and waved smiling like she always did. She walked until she felt something weird around then stopped noticing it was someone's chakara and she knew she knew the chakara from encountering it before. She turned around and started to run towards the weird chakara and she slowed down as she seen the exit of the village and she looks around.

"I could have sworn that someone was around because I felt chakara was around," she says closing her eyes then opening them turning around to start heading back to her training until she heard something slicing through the air. She turned around quickly and jumped out of the way of a kunai as it slide past her and she threw three shuriken in the direction that the kunai had just come from. She doesn't hear them hit the tree in the woods with a soft clunking of metal meeting wood. She knew something was up right then and there and looks in that direction in confusion. A tall figure walks out of the woods holding the shuriken between his fingers that she had thrown. She looks at the figure and gasps when she realized who it was… Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes went wide in shock as she stepped back into a fighting stance "Sasuke…" she hissed, "You will not enter this village you are not welcomed here anymore," she commanded standing in the entry of the village as Sasuke looks at her with smiles.

"My, my Sakura haven't we grown?" he says mockingly and that pissed Sakura off.

"LEAVE or I will be under great circumstances to kill you or bring you to Lady Tsunada so she can so chose to…" she was cut off by Sasuke disappearing and reappearing behind her as he started to pull a kunai to her neck, she swiftly moves away throwing a kunai at him which he block but he was surprised at her fluency and speed. He looks at her and starts to stalk towards her. She jumped back holding a kunai "Sasuke stay back I'm warning you," she says hissed.

"Or what Sakura, I'm sure your still that little weakling that I left a few years ago laying on that bench hopeless," he mocks her. She had her gloves on so she clinched her fist waiting for him to get close but he noticed her hand clinched and he smirks "What are you gonna do Sakura punch me?" he stands a little ways away from her but she only looks at him.

"Why would I do that?" she asks and in one quick movement she slams her fist on the ground causing pieces to fly up at him and Sasuke's eyes widened as he jumps back surprised but his mask came right back to his face.

"Interesting, I never thought you would mound to anything," Sasuke looking at her thinking to himself _'Maybe I should bring her back so that Orochimaru can use her for destroying villages, and I would get to toy with her'_. As he looked at Sakura she kept a dead lock on his movements studying him. He smiles and disappears again and she started to looks around "Shit, he's faster," she looking around and then felt something pressed against her back and her eyes widened when she realized what it was. Sasuke looked down on her and smiles.

"Goodnight Sakura," he whispers knocking her out and she starts to fall but he catches her picking her up throwing her over his shoulder. "Never thought you would be this strong, but if you were trained by Tsunada, you will be very useful to us," he said as he started to walk off with her smirking to his self '_now this shall be fun'_.

Sakura opens her eyes to see nothing but blackness around her, she expected to be lying on a cold, wet, hard floor but she was laying on something soft. She starts to sit up and look around at her surroundings, but she falls back onto the bed holding her head which hurt like hell. She was thankful she wasn't lying on the floor at least or she would have had a worse headache now, seeing as she hit her head on the bed beneath her when she had just fell right back down a few seconds ago. She clinched her head pulling her knees up to her chest moaning out of pain. Tears run down her face from the pain until she starts to search her pockets for some pills that Lady Tsunada and she had made for headaches. She kept searching not finding anything and she throws herself upwards, against the throbbing pain, searching for anything she had on her when she was on her way to practice but she didn't find anything.


	2. Chapter 2 bad place to be

She keeps searching not finding anything and she throws herself upwards, against the throbbing pain, searching for anything she had on her when she was on her way to practice but she didn't find anything.

She pushes herself up off the bed, she had questions and they were plain and simple, except for one.

Why was she captured?  
Where was she?  
Why did Sasuke come back?  
And would she be able to escape from where she was? Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai should have noticed her gone by now and should be searching for her right?

She stopped thinking her head hurt way too much for this right now. She stands up and stumbles into the wall holding her head. She hated headaches, and this was probably one of the worst ones she had ever had. She tried to focus her eyes to see in the darkness as she heard a voice.

"I don't see what that kid and Orochimaru see in a pink haired, drama queen, like you, could hold," She slowly turned to look in the corner to see no other than the outline of none other than Kabuto. She glared daggers at him.

"What do you mean Kabuto? Why am I here? And what do you want from me?" She replied curtly. Kabuto smiles and walks over to her lifting up her chin to look at her better.

"Your head hurts doesn't it?" He asks "Here," he putting his hand up to her head and her headache starts to go away. "You're pretty pathetic for a Ninja, your way to weak."

"Like you have any room to talk," she says pulling her head away from him "Now answer my questions." she said dryly not looking at him.

"You are in no position to be asking questions. You're just lucky that Sasuke didn't kill you plus, you're also lucky Orochimaru didn't kill you when Sasuke showed up with you out of the blue," he grabs her arm making her gasps and try to pull it away from him. "I don't know why you are being kept, but if I were to guess, I would think you're being kept as a pet," he sneered.

"If you don't want me why don't you kill me, oh yeah… that's right, if you do try, I'll kill you. You know I can and I will if you do not let go of my arm. Or I could just make you armless, either way if you don't get your hands off of me your going to be in a lot of pain here pretty soon."

"Says the ninja that's on a thin line," Kabuto tightens his grips and she punches and claws him at the same time, the door then opens and in a flash someone appears behind her pulling her away from Kabuto. She starts screaming and yelling at him cussing Kabuto out as an amused Orochimaru stands in the door frame with light entering the room since the door was open.

"You disgusting, filthy, worthless, vermin. How dare you call yourself a ninja, you're lucky I don't kill you right now!" Sakura screams and Kabuto holds his hand to his face to feel long slash marks and the soft pain of a new bruise on his face and pulls it back to see blood in his hand.

"You bitch you scratched and bruised my face. You ruined it!" He says and Sakura laughs.

"Ha it actually doesn't make a difference your face is already horrible as it is," Sakura tries to keep pulling away from the person holding her back.

"I should kill you right here right now," Kabuto steps towards her.

"Go ahead kill me, I'll just come back and make your life a living hell before you die and then when you die I don't have to worry because you will be in hell!" She screams as Kabuto started to walk towards her but a voice rings from the doorway.

"Kabuto, that is enough. Sasuke you were right, she is full of energy and is very strong even enough to catch Kabuto off guard and leave a pretty little mark on his face without a weapon impressive, although I would love to see her full strength in action."

"Ohh…believe me it's taking a lot of power to hold her back right now," A voice replies behind her and she freezes.

"Really? Oh how wonderful," Orochimaru says and Sakura turns to where she can knee the man holding her in the side but he was too fast and moves away from her faster than she could move. The headache was no helping either, she knees the wall causing it to crack and a huge hole in the wall to appear. Orochimaru smiles smugly.

"Tsunada taught you didn't she?" Orochimaru asks her as she looks at Sasuke. She doesn't answer him as she kept looking at Sasuke.

"How? How the hell could you do that to our village? THE SAME VILLAGE THAT TOOK YOU IN AND TOOK CARE OF YOU AFTER YOUR FAMILY DIED? WE DIDN'T KILL THEM SO WHY LEAVE US WHEN WE NEEDED YOU THE MOST! GOD DAMN IT! ANSWER ME!" Sakura practically screams instead of yell at him. Sasuke looks at her blankly, no emotion in his face.

"You will not scream at me Sakura, I could kill you if I wanted to, so shut your trap." Sasuke said not even caring.

"Why don't you MAKE ME!" she glared at him. Oh yeah, her head hurt like hell but oh well. Sasuke comes up to her in a flash to hit her but Sakura ducked and flips backwards kicking him in the chest with her feet and landed on her feet but was thrown onto the floor and Sasuke had her pinned.

"I will lose my patients with you very easily Sakura," Sasuke grabs her arms putting them on either side of her so she couldn't hit him.

"Don't call me by my name, it sounds like shit coming out of your mouth," Sakura tries to struggles away from his grips. Orochimaru smirks.

"Yes, we shall keep her Sasuke, but she is your responsibility to train her. Until she has learned to control herself and starts listen to us. Kabuto," he received the response of Kabuto looking up at him, "we shall leave her to him, I'm sure he will handle her just fine," he says and Kabuto looks at her.

"Just wait until I get to pay you back bitch," Kabuto said and she glared at him still trapped under Sasuke. As soon as they are out and the door closes Sakura looks at Sasuke still glaring.

"Why don't you let me up do we can settle this once and for all?" she asks and Sasuke looks at her, his eyes red. He doesn't reply, she starts to struggle even more and Sasuke looks at her and tightened his grip.

"The more you struggle the worse I'll get, and you better start to listen to me and not talk back, or I will take something very dear from you, something you can't get back" he says knocking her out and tossed her on his bed, but this time he locks her left hand to the post of his bed so she couldn't run off.


	3. Chapter 3 annoyed

Sakura awoke to her head no longer hurting, but her side of her neck hurt like hell. She kept her breathing slow so it would seem like she was still asleep as she looks around the room. She seen no figures, so she starts stands up and realized her hand was locked onto the bed post put she easily broke though the chain and walked over to the door of the room to find it locked.

"Damn it," she curses then smiled as she used her chakara to go into the door lock to unlock it. She moved it around a few places but then heard a click sound "Got it." She slowly opened the door and started to sneak out of the room. She keep her eyes and body alert, hiding her chakara right away. She slowly creeped down the hallway. She came up to a split in the hallway and sighs.

"Two lefts make a right?" she says and starts down the left and sees a pair of double door and slowly pushes them open to see an empty dining room.

"I see you make yourself right at home, don't you?" she hears from behind her and turns quickly into a fighting stands looking at none other than the snake man himself.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just let me leave," she threw words right back into his face. "Now, will you kindly show me the exit?" she then felt someone flash behind her and she swings her fist around causing the person the flash out of the way.

"I thought I locked you up," Sasuke's tone of voice sounded annoyed.

"Sorry, but I learned to pick the locks after you left me there to rot on the bench it seems."

"Ouch, that one has got to hit the mark, don't you think Orochimaru?" Kabuto said. Sasuke hold up his arms a snake fly's out of his sleeve straight at Kabuto's face. Kabuto moved fast smiling. "Touchy aren't you?"

"Kabuto shut up," Orochimaru looked at Sasuke. "Teach her manners, that's an order."

"Ha, teaching me manners? What to be nice to you? That is going to be like trying to teach an old dog some new tricks." Sakura bit back as Orochimaru sighed in annoyance.

"First, try to teach her not to speak out of her turn."

"Will do" Sasuke answers as Kabuto and Orochimaru walk out. "Sakura we can do this the hard way, or the easy way," he replies as Sakura stays in her fighting stance. "Are we really going to have to do this the hard way my dear?"


	4. Chapter 4 the hard way

"Sakura we can do this the hard way, or the easy way," he replies as Sakura stays in her fighting stance. "Are we really going to have to do this the hard way my dear?"

"Does it really look like I am going to be willing to do whatever you tell me to do?" Sakura hissed. Sasuke moves forwards advancing towards her. Sakura's eyes locked onto Sasuke as she met his movements by avoiding his attack with ease but her back met a wall which she then realized was part of his plan to begin with. She cursed as she saw his body moving to get ready to pin her to the wall but she placed her chakara into her feet and pushed herself off the ground and flips herself overtop of Sasuke and he responded by hitting her shoulder. She landed on her feet but she could feel her shoulder had a shock running though it as she put her hand up to it right away to numb the feeling like Lady Tsunada had taught her.

Sasuke smirks as he seen her healing herself. That explained the medical supplies she had on her earlier when he was disarming her.

"Well aren't you full of surprises Sakura, not only do you have the incredible brutal strength of Tsunada but you also have her medical skills." Sakura glared at him as he held himself upright "What other skills did you learn when I was away?" He advanced at her once again and she replied without hesitation. She took her fist to the air and it looked as if she were going to punch him but once he reached her she disappeared into thin air and she came down on top of him almost landing a punch before he smirked and moved out of the way before she made contact making her split the floor where he had just been a few seconds ago.

"Now that brutal punch of yours is going to start to annoy me…" Sasuke replied standing behind her. When he had got there she had no idea but she quickly moved out of the way as he went to grab her without any luck of grabbing her.

"Well you're just going to have to get the fuck over it because I'm using it to get the fuck out of here!" she stated firmly and he clicked his tongue.

"There we go again… talking out of turn." Sasuke closed his eyes re-opening them only for Sakura to come face to face with his piercing Sharingan's.

"Fuck…" Sakura opens her mouth as she throws a punch but was easily blocked by Sasuke as he grabbed her arm and flipped her onto the ground her hands pinned above her head and she started to squirm and went to kick him in the groin as he blocks her leg and pins both of her legs securely to the ground.

"You have to learn to only speak when it's your turn." Sasuke puts it down bluntly.

"Or what? You're going to beat the shit out of me. I can take it seeing as I've been put through the wrath of Lady Tsunada when she's pissed!" Sakura spits in his face "Let go of me now!"

"That will not do either…" Sasuke tightens his grip on her even tighter "You will learn to do as you're told."

"Fuck you." She replied curtly.

"Shut up." He growled losing his cool with her.

"Make me you god damn mother fucker!" She hissed right back as she moves her head to head butt him but he moved his body to where she missed. His hands moved her arms together to he could hold her wrists together with one hand as his free hand slammed her head into the ground holding her by her neck and she only winces and continues to thrash around trying to get out of his hold.

"You never learn… How will I teach you to not talk out of turn?"

"Fuck Off," She spits back at him and he glares at her before crashing his lips against hers harshly and he parted her lips as if it where nothing and grabs a hold of her tongue and he sucks on it for a mere seconds before biting it hard enough to draw blood. Once he tasted the iron of her blood he pulls back to the sound of Sakura screaming in pain and her eyes widening in shock and from the pain that raced though her body and the pounding of her tongue.

Sasuke slowly lets go of her hands as they came up to her mouth where there was some blood showing on the side and she covers her mouth. Her eyes closed as fast as they had widened in shock and she slowly turned on her side as Sasuke got off of her.

"As I said, you will learn to hold your tongue or you will be punished." He stated as she opened her eyes looking at him as she spit bloody spit onto the floor. "Don't look at me like that; you brought this upon yourself because of you foolishness." He stood above her and he looks at her "I'm taking you to the bathroom so you can clean yourself up and tend to your own wounds because of your damn foolishness and unwillingness to obey." He turned her back to her and stated to walk forwards and she started to get up and went to punch him but he turned in a flash and grabbed her arm making her miss "Don't even try it right now, listen or I will make you listen." He said and Sakura had no doubt that he would do something else to her at this point.

She pulls her arm away from him as she looks at her "Follow me," he said as he started to walk down the hallway. Sakura wanted to run at this point so much but she knew her chakara was too low to do so. When Kabuto healed her headache he had also taken away most of her chakara so she wouldn't be able to escape and she was just now realizing what he had done earlier. Kabuto was slick in that area and she would give that to him but he was still her enemy and she was learning thing about him that she could soon use against him. Not only him but also Sasuke as well… and did she still hate him with a dying passion that wasn't going to fade at this point…


	5. Chapter 5

She pulls her arm away from him as she looks at her "Follow me," he said as he started to walk down the hallway. Sakura wanted to run at this point so much but she knew her chakara was too low to do so. When Kabuto healed her headache he had also taken away most of her chakara so she wouldn't be able to escape and she was just now realizing what he had done earlier. Kabuto was slick in that area and she would give that to him but he was still her enemy and she was learning things about him that she could soon use against him. Not only him but also Sasuke as well… and did she still hate him with a dying passion that wasn't going to fade at this point…

She follows him down the hallways trying to remember where they were going that way she could know what way would take her where.

"I hope you don't think you will be able to remember where all of these paths lead. Not only is it your first time here. You have a headache and you are so easily distracted you always have been." Sasuke said and he walks into a large room that had a large hot spring. He grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into the room before closing the door and locking it. "Go take off those nasty ass clothes and get in the water you need to bath. You smell horrible and you should clean your wounds." She pulls her arm away from him.

"Fine I will but you get out of here first." Sakura spit at him. Sasuke grabbed a hold of her by her upper arm and laughed.

"Like hell I will. You don't need to be ruining this place I will be watching you like a damn hawk. Now go before I tear your clothes off and throw you into the water." He threw her back towards a door "Now, go change."

Sakura walked back into an area where there where small little area's carved into the rock to put clothes in. She slowly takes off her clothes and wraps a towel around herself. Once she got wrapped up she slowly came out of the room she left her clothes in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she seen Sasuke sitting in the water himself. She got bright red and started to go back towards the room she just had came from.

"Don't even think about it, get in the damn water." Sasuke said as he opened his eyes to look at her finally, what he found shocked him. Her hair was down and was longer then last time he seen her, it was now down to her mid back. Her legs had grown longer and she was slimmer but still all muscle. Her chest was now larger but with her ninja clothing on one couldn't tell from where she had to restrain them for work. Her ass was nice too, but that was only what he could see with her in a towel.

Sakura slowly got into the water across from him and he looks at her. She kept her eyes stuck on him. "Why are you in the damn bath with me?" He looks at her and rolls his eyes.

"Obviously, I have to watch your ass but seeing as you don't have much fight in you right now with no chakra. I am going to relax and enjoy my time when I can since I have to watch your damn ass." She sighs and gets up out of the water and walks over to the spouts and sits on one of the chair in front of the mirror and starts to clean her dirty hair.

"If you have a problem with watching me, then feel free to fucking leave. Especially since I don't like you to begin with and you kissed me and bit my fucking tongue." She looks at him and glares before starting to rinse out her hair under the spouts.

"Watch your mouth." She hears from behind her and she jumps before feeling her chin being jerk towards the side to be face to face with Sasuke "I might have to teach you a proper way to actually use it." Sakura tries to pull back but only fall of the chair that was only a few inches off of the ground. "I wonder if they sent you on any missions that involved the red light district, but the way you look in your work clothes do you no justice so they probably haven't even seen any of your potential. Maybe I should teach you a little bit." He said pulling her onto her feet and shoving her against the wall "What do you think?"

Sakura looks at him and then spit in his face "Don't fucking touch me with your nasty ass hands."

Sorry it took so long for an update everyone! Send me reviews on some idea's.


End file.
